Beauty and the Beast
by DeeDeeloris
Summary: Jogan story. Combines elements from Cp Coulter's Dalton, Beauty and the Beast, and the Dalton reform school idea. Logan gets sent to a reform school  Dalton  because of his temper, while there he makes a choice that changes the rest of his life.
1. Chapter 1: Once upon a time

**Authors note: Hey! This is an idea that has been rolling around in my head for a while now. I have the majority of this story thought out but there are still some blanks in there. **

**Some things you should know before reading are that for the sake of this story, all the boys in here are living in Stuart house. I couldn't figure out a spot for Wes and David yet so they may not be in the story. There will be a couple of original characters but they will be based on Beauty and the Beast characters with my own twist. Oh and I am going to use Sebastian in this story even though he is cannon in glee and not dalton. This story will not be following all the cannon ideas, which includes some character attributes. Julian, for example will not be so full of himself because he is the parralle to Belle. The chapters are based on how they are cut up in the movie so they will be on the shorter side. **

**If you read this and you actually want me to write this story let me know! All I am looking for is one review and/or follow. If I know that at least on person is reading then I will gladly continue. **

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Once upon a time…<p>

Once upon a time, in a small town in Ohio a young man was sent to live in a surprisingly lavish reform school for boys. He had always had trouble containing his temper and eventually his temper had led him to Dalton Academy. He soon became the Stuart house prefect. Throughout his life the boy had everything his heart desired and was terribly spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter night an old beggar woman came to the Stuart boarding house and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the young man sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

And when he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantrice. The young man tried to apologize but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

As punishment, she transformed his face and body to be covered completely in hideous scars, giving him a beastly appearance. She also placed a terrible spell on the Stuart house and all the boys who lived there so that they were all now trapped at the school.

Ashamed of his monstrous form the young man concealed himself inside his boarding house, using a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st month. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return the spell would be broken. If not he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the months passed he fell into despair, lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

><p><strong>Review andor follow please! Unless this idea is dumb... then just click the back button. lol Love you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Julian

**Screw it, I'm writing for myself. I have been wanting to write this for forever and it's going to happen even if people aren't reading it. Lol, but if you are actually reading this, thanks! :D**

* * *

><p>Julian<p>

Julian was getting dressed to go out for the day. It was Saturday and he was elated that he finally had the time to go to the library to trade out his book. Once he had on his t-shirt and jeans he grabbed his book and headed down the stairs, saying bye to his parents before leaving. He decided that he would walk today because it was so close and it would save him gas money.

He started walking down his street humming to himself. Everyone knew his name around town because it was such a small place to live and nothing ever changed from day to day. Most of the people here were very friendly but it was an extremely provincial town which was difficult for him, being that he was bisexual and not exactly accepted around here. Most people saw him as a freak. He did know a few people who were still friendly to him. Those were mainly the people who were friends of his father and knew his family well or people who were gay themselves (which was only about one other person). Even so, he had always felt as if he didn't fit in with anyone here.

As he was walking he said hello to people walking past him and they said hello back. Even if some of them weren't particularly fond of him they never said it to his face. That was something he truly despised about this town. Everyone seemed nice on the surface but the second you turned around they all talked about how odd you were.

He had arrived at the library and let himself into the warm, comforting sanctuary where he spent most of him time. The girl at the desk was actually his ex-girlfriend and one of his old best friends, Marissa. Her uncle was the one who owned the library so she was always working. "Hey, Julian! What are you doing back so soon?"

"Morning, Marissa! Just came to return my book." He replied with a smile, handing her the book.

She raised her eyebrows as she scanned the book back in. "Finished already? That was fast."

"I couldn't put it down! Did you guys get anything new?"

She laughed at him and replied, "Not since yesterday, no."

He laughed back and said, "That's fine… I'll just borrow that one." He pointed to a book on the return cart behind her.

She turned around and grabbed the book she saw him pointing at. "This one, again? You've read it twice already!" she laughed.

He smiled at her, "Well, it is my favorite. Daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise. You just can't beat that kind of entertainment."

"Well, if you like it that much you should just keep it."

He was surprised to find that she wasn't making fun of him but was suggesting that he actually keep the book.

"Oh, no Marissa I couldn't just-"

"Seriously, we have three other copies and my uncle won't even miss it. He loves you anyway." She said, winking at him.

"Thanks! You have no idea how awesome you are!" He leaned across the counter and kissed her cheek. "I have to go, I promised my parents I would do more than just hang out here all day and if I stay much longer that promise won't be possible."

"Okay, enjoy." She smiled as he walked back out into the downtown atmosphere.

As he began walking down the street back to his house, his nose stuck in his book he was oblivious to all the stares and whispers he was receiving from behind. He found a bench with his neighbor sitting down looking sad. She was a little girl who was about 5 years old and was one person in this town who was still too innocent to have an unfavorable opinion of him.

"Hey, Jenna, what's wrong?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm bored. My mommy told me to wait right here while she went into the store but she is taking forever!" She said pouting.

He turned around to look into the small shop where her mom was now checking out a few food items at the counter. He saw her talking and even though she was done shopping he knew she would still be a few minutes, rumor was that she had a thing for the guy that worked there.

The girl looked at the book he was holding in his hands. "Is that your new book? What's it about?"

Julian smiled opened the book but before he could say anything the little girl spoke up again. "Julian, will you sing to me?"

Julian was taken aback, but wasn't completely shocked because whenever he would babysit the young girl one of her favorite things was when Julian would sing to her. "Well do you want to know what the book is about or do you want me to sing to you?"

The girl smiled brightly, "Both!"

So Julian decided to combine the two options for the little girl and began to sing softly to her as he opened the book to show her the part that was his favorite.

_Oh, isn't this amazing_

_it's my favorite part because, you'll see_

_here's where she meets prince charming_

_but she won't discover that it's him _

_till chapter 3. _

"YAY! Julian your voice is so pretty!" The child look really excited and that's when her mother showed up beside them.

"Oh, hello Julian!" She said brightly. "Thank you for watching her, I just got caught up in a little chit chat." She said laughing lightly.

"It was no problem, Jenna is my best friend after all. " He replied, winking down at the little girl. He knew that the little girl had a small crush on him and he thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Julian knew that he was attractive but it wasn't something he cared too much about. In reality his looks only caused him more problems in the shallow town that he lived it. The little girl giggled and grabbed her mom's hand as they began to walk in the opposite direction as him.

Her mom waved goodbye and said, "We'll see you around Julian!"

He waved back and headed on his way again, going back to reading his book. Many people there thought that it was a shame that he liked boys as well has girls. They felt that he was putting his good looks to waste. There was however, one guy in town who disagreed with them about his good looks going to waste. But the only reason for that was because the guy was gay himself and was constantly chasing after Julian. In reality, Sebastian didn't have a chance. He was the absolutely worst human being that Julian had ever come across in his short life. Yet he was relentless in his attempts.

Sebastian was sitting outside a small coffee shop, throwing little pieces of paper into the small trashcan about 10 feet away, making every single shot he attempted. Adam was sitting next to him complimenting him on everything one of them.

"You didn't miss a shot, Sebastian! Your aim is perfect!" He said in awe.

Sebastian knew that Adam's main quality was ass kissing but that didn't mean he disliked the flattering comments he was constantly making around him. "I know" He replied, smirking.

"No opponent stands a chance against you, and neither does any guy for that matter." He said, nudging his arm and winking.

"It's true, Adam. And I've got my eyes on that one." He smirked and pointed towards the best looking guy in town, Julian Larson.

"Julian Larson?" Adam replied, completely confused.

"That's the one. The next lucky guy to be invited into my bedroom, and if he's lucky enough maybe it will go farther… eventually."

"But he's-"

"The hottest guy in town!"

"Well, yeah but-"

"That makes him the best, and don't I deserve the best?" he asked, staring down at Adam threateningly.

"You do, but-"

Sebastian cut him off again, "The moment I met him I fell for him. He is the only guy in town has good looking as me. I plan to first woo him, and then screw him, and if he is lucky marry him. My plan can't fail."

He got up from where he was sitting, throwing his coffee cup away on the way over to Julian. Sebastian knew what people thought of him around town. He was lucky enough to be the mayor's son, which meant that it didn't matter if he was gay. He was good looking enough to have every girl, and gay guy town swooning over him and he took advantage of that. As he was walking to catch up to Julian it seemed like everyone was getting in the way.

As he made his way through he could make out within the chatter that most of them were talking about Julian. It was unfortunate that people thought of him as a freak just because his father wasn't anyone important. But when Julian ended up marrying him, which he knew was inevitable the boy would hopefully no longer be looked at as a freak.

He had made a detour to end up in front of Julian and he was wearing his usually arrogant smirk when the boy looked up from his book. _Game on. _

* * *

><p><strong>If there is someone actually reading this people review and let me know what you think. I would greatly appreciate. ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Sebastian stops Julian

**I really don't know why I am still writing author notes on a story I am writting for myself but whatever. :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Sebastian stops Julian<p>

_He had made a detour to end up in front of Julian and he was wearing his usually arrogant smirk when the boy looked up from his book._

"Hello Julian."

"Hey Sebastian." Julian replied in a passive voice, making an attempt to go around Sebastian.

Julian was really not in the mood to deal with this kid. Sebastian was a criminal. Well, not really a criminal but close enough considering he resided in the reform school down the street. The guy was constantly hitting on him, making any conversation they had extremely awkward. Julian could tell from his tone that this conversation would end no differently. That's when he decided it was best to just continue on his way to get his brother and ignore Sebastian. That plan was quickly halted when he felt his book lifted out of his hands.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying his best not to lose his patience. He looked up to see a widening smirk on Sebastian's face. "Sebastian, may I have my book please?"

His eyebrows rose in amusement and began flipping through the book. His eyebrows then furrowed in confusion. "How can you read this? There's no pictures…"

This Julian found hilarious. He knew this kid was probably not the brightest, but come on. "Well, some people use their imagination." He replied, grabbing for the book.

Sebastian held it higher so that it was completely out of Julian's reach. "Julian, don't you think it's about time you got your head out of these books and paid attention to more important things… like me?"

His face was now only a couple inches from Julian's. He tossed the book behind him, where it landed in a puddle of water. Julian moved around him and knelt down, picking up the book and then wiping the water off onto his shirt.

Sebastian's voice turned to a whisper in his ear. "Everyone is talking about it, Jules. They think you're a loner and a freak."

Julian stood up to face the idiotic brute.

"Yeah, I'm sure the reason almost everyone in this town thinks I'm a freak is because I enjoy reading." He said with his voice full of sarcasm. "And don't call me Jules." That was something only his family and close friends called him and Sebastian was neither one.

As Julian began walking away Sebastian had somehow ended up in front of him. _Jesus, this guy never quit._

"How about we take a trip over to my dorm room for the day? I am a warbler you know. I could introduce you to the rest of the guys in the group. Maybe even get them to serenade you?"

"Assuming the rest of the warblers are as obnoxious as you, no thanks."

Sebastian leaned in closer. "Scared? Because I'll protect you, you know." He said smirking.

Julian scoffed. "Really, I'm good. Besides I have to go walk my brother home from detention, so if you'll excuse me?" He tried to step around him but then some smaller kid stepped in front of him. _How many of these intolerable juveniles was he going to run into today?_

Adam laughed. "You mean that Jake kid? He needs all the supervision he can get. He'll end up at our school before you know it." Adam and Sebastian laughed even harder at this.

"Don't talk about my brother that way!"

This made Sebastian stop laughing and shove Adam. "Yeah, don't talk about his brother that way!"

"My brother is nothing like you guys! People just don't understand him!"

Of course, Jake took that exact moment to run around the corner followed by an angry shop owner from town. Julian groaned and ran through a shortcut to get his brother out of whatever trouble he was now in, leaving the two Dalton students laughing hysterically behind him.

"Jake!" he said running and catching up to his brother. He grabbed his brother by the wrist, bringing him to a stop.

"Jake what did you do?" Both brothers were now staring at each other, trying to catch their breath.

"Nothing…" He said, his eyes glancing down.

"Jake." Julian said sternly.

Mr. Jones came running up screaming about how Jake had stole some kind of fruit from his stand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jones but are you sure that Jake stole it?"

"Of course I'm sure! I saw the little criminal take it!" he replied, screaming across Julian at his younger brother.

Julian turned to Jake with pleading eyes. "Jake please just give him the fruit back."

Jake seemed to consider it before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a lemon. Julian took it from him and handed it over to Mr. Jones, who left right away muttering to himself about how kids these days lacked morals. Julian turned to face his brother with a disapproving look.

"Come on, let's get you home."

The two began walking home in complete silence until Jake finally spoke up.

"Are you going to tell dad?"

Julian looked down at his brother and shook his head. "No, but this is the last time I'm covering for you. You can't keep doing this shit, Jake!"

"I know! I'm sorry… It's not like I planned on getting caught."

"Why would you even take a lemon?" he asked, completely confused.

"Would you believe me if I said I was hungry?"

"No." Julian replied right away.

"It was a dare. My friends said-"

Julian cut him off, "Are you seriously calling those kids who set you up to get caught stealing your friends? Jesus, Jake you can't steal something just because some idiots dare you to. You're fourteen. You'll have plenty of time to do stupid shit in a few years. If you keep doing this stuff you're going to end up sleeping at Dalton Academy during the week."

"I'm not like those losers-"Jake said, getting defensive.

"Then stop acting like them!" Julian snapped.

There was a small silence that followed. This time it was Julian that spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just wish you would stop with all this stealing and stuff."

Jake looked up at his brother, seeing the pain in his face. He knew that he was causing it and felt terrible. "I will. I'm not doing that stuff anymore, starting now. I promise."

Jules smiled down at his brother, proud that he finally decided not to let other kids rule is life.

"So," he said," why exactly was it that I was able to almost steal today. You're usually there to walk home with me. Having too much fun at the library again?" He laughed as Julian knocked his elbow with his own.

"I got a new book. Marissa actually gave it to me." Julian replied smiling.

Jake shook his head. "Man, she totally still has a thing for you."

Julian laughed lightly in response. "Nah, that's been over for a while now." His smile faltered as he recounted all the stares and comments he had encountered today. "Jake, do you think I'm odd?"

Jake was caught off guard by the question but replied laughing. "My brother? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?"

Julian laughed too but then said, "No, seriously."

"Seriously, where is all this coming from?"

"I don't know. I guess I just don't fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to. Other than you, I mean."

"What about that Dalton kid I see you talking to all the time when you go into town? He's pretty hot, and that's coming from a straight guy."

At the mention of Sebastian Julian's eyes automatically rolled. "Oh, he's hot alright. And rude, and conceded, and-"He sighed and continued."He's defiantly not my type."

Jake nodded, understanding why that type of personality would irritate his brother to no end. "Well, don't worry you'll find someone eventually. You're almost eighteen. You can get out of this shitty town and go wherever the hell you want."

"Yeah… you're right."

As the boys arrived home Julian unlocked the door and opened the door to an almost empty house. His father still wasn't home from work, which left only his mother relaxing on the couch in the living room.

"Hello boys."

"Hey mom!" they replied in unison.

Julian decided to go up to his room and finish his homework up early, that way he wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow.

"Hey mom, is it okay if I go out with a few friends later?" Jake asked.

"I don't care sweetheart. Just be back before midnight." Their mother didn't even open her eyes to look at her sons when they had come in.

They loved their mom. They understood that she was busy and tired from working all day and wanted to relax at home. They were just constantly disappointed with her lack of interest in their lives. Julian suspected it was her lax parenting style that had Jake doing the things he had been doing lately. She just let him do it. Sure, she may ground him for a week if she found out he had done something wrong, but that was it.

Their father was much less lenient. However, their father was almost never home. So he didn't affect much of Jake's discipline.

The only real stability Jake had at this point in his life was his brother. And Julian was well aware of this. That's why he had made the attempts to be there for Jake as much as he could. Jake looked up to him. In fact, most people thought the two were almost twins, despite the age difference. But at the same time, he had no real parental power over Jake, which meant stupid decisions to let him hang out with the assholes he called friends weren't up to him, which made him feel helpless most of the time.

He just had to ask Jake to not do something stupid that he would regret and hope that that was enough to convince him for tonight.

Jake headed out the door to meet up with his usual group of friends. It was now just after he had eaten dinner and the sky was just starting to get dark. He saw the group of guys in the distance. He knew that what they wanted to do was probably illegal, and he had meant it to Jules when he said he was done with that stuff from now on. He just couldn't stop hanging out with them anymore. That would only make the bullying worse. And if Jules knew that he was getting picked on at all he knew that he would flip shit. That's why he had to honor all the stupid requests of the guys in his group. That was what kept him safest at school.

"Hey, there he is!" Sam, the leader of the group of six said, "You're late."

Sam was taller than Jake and much stronger. He had short brown hair that was darker than Jake's and was overall just more intimidating than Jake. It was his intimidating attitude that put him in position of leader in the group. The other boys consisted of Tommy (a tall and lanky boy with shoulder length, dirty blonde hair who was a complete dumbass), Josh (the boy who looked very similar Jake but personality wise was nothing but a jerk), Darren (the shortest boy in the group with long and awkward curly hair that often got in his eyes, who was probably the most friendly to Jake in the group), and Ricky (the thinnest and most timid of the boys who got picked on even more than Jake). Darren, Ricky and Jake were the ones who seemed to only be in the group to find some place to fit in at school without getting their asses kicked.

"Sorry, I didn't know how late we would be out and I wanted to finish eating."

"Man, I should've eaten before I left!" exclaimed Tommy.

"You knew we would be out late, numb nuts!" Josh replied sharply.

"Enough you guys, it doesn't matter!" Sam butted in. "Let's get going before it gets too late."

"Where are we going?" Jake asked, starting to get very nervous, wanting to keep his promise to his brother.

"You'll see" Sam replied cryptically.

"Maybe we could just hang out here for one night?" Jake suggested.

At this, Josh and Sam merely laughed and kept walking on their way to the forest outside of town.

On the way to their secret location he learned that Darren and Ricky also had no clue where they were headed. The three stayed in a quiet conversation about how each other were. The good thing about this group was that even though half of them were assholes, Darren and Ricky were actually pretty cool. He felt like those two were his only true friends.

After about a mile of walking into the woods the group had come to a trail. "Okay, you three" Sam said, pointing to the three timid boys that still had no clue what was happening "follow that trail." He was pointing to a very narrow trail to their left.

The three were still extremely confused and Darren was the one that spoke up. "Follow the trail?"

"Did you forget how to understand English?"

Tommy found Sam's very unintelligent insult hilarious, but he was the only one.

"But how far do we go?" Jake asked.

"You'll know. Trust us. We're your friends. We wouldn't get you into any trouble." replied Josh trying to seem innocent, but failing miserably at it.

The three boys looked skeptical but couldn't think of anything that could go wrong so they shrugged and began following the trail together. After about ten minutes of the three boys exchanging quiet chit chat they got the feeling that something was off. When they looked around they realized that the trail they had been following had suddenly disappeared. _Oh shit_.

"You guys… where are we?" Ricky asked.

"I have no clue." Jake said.

Darren attempted to call out to the other three boys to see if they could even still hear them but it was useless. They had obviously gone home, satisfied with the prank they had played, sending the three on an impossible trail.

"Do any of you have a cell phone?" Darren asked.

The two boys shook their head and Jake internally cursed himself for forgetting his on the charger at home.

"Well, there has to be a way-"

Jake had stopped mid sentence, hearing a very close growling sound come from the bushes nearby.

"What the hell was that?" Ricky asked, on the verge of tears.

Jake froze and shook his head. "I don't know."

That's when they saw what was making the sound; Wolves.

The three wasted no time sprinting in different directions out of the woods. Jake had no clue where he was going and he was now completely alone, aside from the hungry wolves chasing behind him. The adrenaline rush he felt was like nothing he ever felt and all he could think was that he had to run faster.

He didn't know how long he ran before he came upon a three story building with a gate blocking the entrance. With all his practice running from people he had stole from he was now a pro at climbing tall fences. Even if the fences did have barbed wire at the top. It was worth getting a little scratched up to avoid being wolf food. Once he got over the fence his hands and arms were bleeding and his cloths were tore, but he was safe. He looked back and saw that the wolves had no way of getting thought that gate. _Thank god!_

As Jake caught his breath he let the rain that was beginning to fall wash the blood off his body. He looked up to see if he could get some idea as to where he was when he read the bold words on the building in front of him.

DALTON ACADAMY REFORM SCHOOL FOR BOYS

* * *

><p><strong>So I probably still don't have any readers but if I do by chance, Holy shit I thought you'd never show up! I really have lost hope on any readers on this story but thank you so much if you are reading this, I love you. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Stuart House

**Yay, I have readers! Thank you guys so much! I have written my responses to you at the bottom authors note. **

**Okay so, This brings in a few new characters and I hope I did them justice. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Stuart House<p>

Jake had heard plenty about this school. The people who went here ranged all the way from misbehaved kids to guys charged with rape and manslaughter. He had always been threatened by his dad to be enrolled here the next time he was brought home by the cops. It was something that always scared the crap out of him. He had seen some of the guys out and walking around on weekends when they had gotten that privilege due to good behavior. All of the guys he had seen seemed like huge douche bags that were full of themselves and he was sure his brother would agree.

He was debating on whether or not he should go in when he heard the sound of someone trying to get his attention.

"Hey, kid! Over here!" The small whisper was coming from the bushes on his left. As much as he tried he couldn't see anything there, probably because the rain was starting to come down harder, making it more difficult to see.

The same voice whispered out to him again, "Come on! We can get you out of the rain!"

We? Who else was there? Despite the slight worrying feeling in the pit of his stomach he decided to walk towards the talking bushes. When he came up to them he saw a blonde boy crawl out and signal for him to follow. The blonde was leading him towards a building in the back that read "Stuart" in big letters on the front.

Jake started to slow his pace, getting nervous about being here in the first place. His biggest fear was that he would get caught and get in serious trouble, breaking his promise to his brother.

His thought process got distracted when he glanced behind him and saw that somehow the blonde kid had ended up following rather than leading. But wait- When he looked back in front the blonde boy was still leading. Was he high right now or were there really two of this kid?

They had come up to the boarding house and Jake was so wet and freezing that he couldn't resist the warm sanctuary in front of him. As he entered he noticed that this place did not look like a reform school at all. It was actually really nice. There was a spiral staircase to the left and on the right was a hallway. The door shut behind him and he was so in awe by his surroundings that he almost didn't notice the three boys whispering about him in the corner.

When one of the boys spotted him staring at them they all stopped whispering. The two boys who had helped lead him here came bounding over to him excitedly. He had finally realized that the two had to be twins when he saw them standing in the corner with the other dark haired kid, even though when they ran towards him he could have sworn they were the same person.

"Hi! I'm Evan and this is my brother Ethan! What's your name?" The twins were both smiling widely at him and even though Jake was still pretty freaked out about the situation, their smiles were contagious.

At the same time these were reform school kids, and he had to remember to be cautious. "I-I'm Jake." He always stuttered when he was nervous.

"Jake. I like it."

"Me too, it's simple yet has personality."

They caught him staring at the third boy who was still standing in the corner. "Oh, this is Dwight" One of them said.

As Dwight emerged from the shadows Jake could see that he was holding up a squirt gun as if Jake had some disease he was afraid of catching.

"Where did you come from? Why are you here?" He asked cautiously, still treating Jake as if he was a threat even though they were at a reform school that was probably crawling with criminals. The twins giggled at his behavior, which made Jake calm down a little considering Dwight was probably harmless and this was most likely his normal behavior.

"I-I just came from town, past the woods. I was being chased by some wolves and I didn't know where else to go." As he explained himself to all three boys they looked down at his arms that were still cut up and bleeding. Dwight lowered his weapon and a look of sympathy came over his face.

One of the twins (Ethan, was it?) spoke up, "You're hurt pretty bad. And you're soaked. Come on; let's go get you cleaned up."

Both twins began leading the way up the stairs and Jake began to follow. "Thanks."

Dwight all of a sudden got panicky. He grabbed Jake by the wrist and said, "No, no, no, we can't bring him up there! What if Logan finds out! You know he'll kill us!"

One of the twins came down and released Dwight's hold on him, "Ignore Dwight, he tends to make a big deal out of nothing."

Jake nodded and continued to follow them. Dwight followed behind muttering objections the whole way up until they came to a room that was at the beginning of the hall. They all entered the room and one of the twins led him to a small bathroom on the left. The other one turned around and left the room. Was this where they lived? The room certainly looked like it belonged to the quirky twins. They did seem like the type to keep Nerf guns near their beds…

Dwight was standing to the side of the bathroom door as Evan began wiping down his hands and arms with a warm washcloth. "You do realize that we are going to not only piss off Logan but at the same time probably lose all our privileges for the rest of forever for helping this kid trespass?"

"Relax oh valiant White Knight! No one is going to catch us."

Just then two new people he had never seen walked in, followed by Ethan. Both boys were short (like Jake) with curly hair, although one had much lighter hair than the other. The lighter haired boy also looked much more timid than the other.

Ethan introduced them, "This is the White Rabbit," He said pointing to the darker curly haired boy, "and the other one is the Dormouse."

Jake was super confused, why did it seem like he had entered a totally different world? But the question that was more pressing was why was everyone so nice here? Wasn't this a reform school?

The White Rabbit stepped up taking the place of Evan and finished cleaning him off and helping him dry off with a towel as the one called the Dormouse walked out after Ethan asked him to get something. "My actual name is Blaine. The Tweedles have a habit of nicknaming everyone who lives here."

Blaine had a very safe and warm presence about him that made Jake smile, "I'm Jake. Thanks for helping me out."

Blaine smiled back as he began to lead him back into the room. He sat him down on one of the beds in the room and took a seat next to him. "Don't mention it. You look like you've had a rough night. So, can I get you anything to drink or eat?"

"I really don't want to be any trouble-"

"It's no trouble, I promise." His smile was so genuine that Jake felt safe when he asked for a glass of water. He thought that maybe that would calm his nerves from the huge adrenaline rush he had just experienced.

The Dormouse had come back into the room with a blanket that looked more than inviting. What was up with all the hospitality? It kind of made him feel bad about his previous opinion about the people who went to school here.

He wrapped the blanket around Jake, "Thanks."

The boy smiled, "You're welcome. And my name is Reed, by the way. The twins like to-"

"Nickname everyone who lives here. Yeah, Blaine may have mentioned something about that."

The two laughed as Blaine returned with a glass of water. He thanked them all again and everyone told him they were happy to be helping him, everyone except Dwight who just continued to stand in the corner looking more nervous as the minutes passed.

All the boys continued to chat away about the circumstances that had brought Jake to them that Saturday night. He was just starting to calm down when the door to the room swung wide open with a very loud bang. Everyone in the room froze and became wide eyed.

In the doorway stood a tall and fairly large blonde boy that looked beyond pissed. Jake saw a pair of emerald green eyes piercing down at him and then search the room again. "Who's this?"

Everyone was quiet until one of twins spoke up. "Logan, I can explain. The kid got lost in the woods. He was cold and wet and bleeding from the fence so-"

"That's not what I asked!" Logan's voice rang through the house so loudly that Jake was sure everyone must have woken up.

Dwight coughed lightly and came out from his dark corner. "Let me just take this moment to say, I was against this from the start it was all their fault I tried to stop them but would they listen to me? No they would not-"

"Enough! Shut up!" Those words sent Dwight cowering back into his corner.

Everything was quiet again as Logan walked around to stand in front of Jake. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Jake scrambled to his feet and started retreating from Logan. Now this was the type of attitude he was expecting from people around here. This guy looked like he was ready to commit murder. Maybe that's why he was in here.

"I-I-I was lost in the woods and-and I-"

"You're not welcome here!"

"I-I-I'm sorry…" He said still cowering away as Logan got closer and closer to him and that's when he saw it. The scars the young boy had all over his body. How had he gotten those?

"What are you staring at?" He asked menacingly.

"N-nothing."

"So, you came to stare at the beast. Huh?" Logan was just getting angrier and angrier.

"No, please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to- I just needed a place to stay. It was raining and-"

"You do know trespassing is against the law, and the school rules? You want a place to stay? I'll give you a place to stay." Logan grabbed Jake by the collar of his shirt and began dragging him out of the room.

"No please, I'll leave I promise, I can't get it trouble again! Please stop! My dad's going to kill me!"

His voice faded down the hall as everyone in the room only looked down at their feet, ashamed of what they had brought upon the young boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought! And now to respond to my reviews...<strong>

**_()_: Thank you so much! I am so glad you like this story! I wasn't really sure about it to begin with but I seemed to like it and now I am glad I have someone to enjoy it with me! I appriciate the review you left for me, I can't even tell you how much it made my day. :)**

**_La Belle_: I appriciate your opinion and I completely understand where you are coming from. I am a huge fan of this movie (its one of my favorites) and that's why I decided to stick to the plot line so close. I think as I get into it more the plot may stray a little. I will always continue to write this and thank you so much for your amazing support. I was a little scared that I wasn't going to get any readers but now that I know I have at least one my motivation is through the roof. Glee has taught me some amazing things as well and thank you so much for reminding me of that! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sebastian's Proposal

**Hey, short chapter. I don't own any of these people... Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Soon after Jake had left the house Julian picked went to sit on the living room couch and picked up his book. His mom was on her way out the door, planning on spending the night out with her friends. Once she left all was quiet and perfect in his house.

The silence didn't last long before there was a loud, obnoxious knock on his front door. He set down his book and got up to look through the peep hole which caused him to roll his eyes and groan. Still, he opened the door to see why the hell this kid was now at his door. Was he really that much of a stalker?

Sebastian pushed his way through the door. "Hello Julian." he said smirking.

Julian replied very monotone, "Sebastian, what a pleasant surprise."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, "Isn't it though, you know many people in this town would kill to fill your shoes. Today is the day that your dreams finally come true."

"You don't know anything about my dreams Sebastian." he said, crossing his arms across his chest with a bored expression painting his face.

Sebastian was admiring himself in a mirror that was on the wall. Wow, was this guy serious?

"No? Picture this, beautiful candlelight, delicious food, shameless flirting, and an unforgettable round of sex before the date comes to a close." he continued to slowly walk closer and closer to Julian as he spoke.

Julian continued to step away, "Is this your idea of charming or..."

Sebastian now had him cornered, back against the door, their faces inches from each other. "One date Jules, that's all I want."

"Sorry to disappoint but it's not happening. Now I suggest you leave. Now."

Sebastian only smirked in response and moved in closer, clearly attempting to kiss Julian. Just in time Julian turned the door knob, successfully opening the door which caused Sebastian to tumble out of the house and land on his knees on the porch. Before the boy could make a move to get back in he shut the door as swiftly as possible and locked it.

With his head leaning against the door he exhaled in relief. The family cat came crawling around the corner and he picked her up and started to pet her. This cat had become much like his best friend at home, other than Jake of course.

He went to look out the window, "Is he gone?" When he saw the boy was no longer on the porch he walk back to the couch to sit down. Speaking to the cat he said, "Can you believe him, he just won't leave me alone! I mean can you even picture that? Me dating that boorish, brainless... Ugh, that's never going to happen. I want so much more than Sebastian Smythie."

The boy began to sing to the animal in his arms.

I want adventure in the great, wide somewhere.

I want it more than I can tell.

And for once it might be grand,

To have someone understand.

I want so much more than they've got planned.

He heard another knock on the door, but he knew it wasn't Sebastian because this one was less obnoxious and much more frantic.

He opened the door only to see a couple of the boys he didn't want his brother hanging around. They were out of breath and looked like they could fall over any second. That's when it dawned on his that something must be wrong with his brother.

"What are you doing here? Where's Jake?"

The boys panted but the shorter one with darker hair answered the best he could. "They tricked us... All three of us... Left us... In the woods... Wolves chased us... Got lost... Jake... Ran towards... Dalton.

"Wait, what? Jake is at Dalton? Why did he go there?"

This time the other one spoke, pretty much caught up breathing wise. "We don't know... but we found one of his shoe laces by the fence... when we went looking for him. Our parents are going to kill us so we can't help him... but if he really is in that school he is going to need someone to help him and he probably doesn't want that to be his dad."

Julian grabbed his jacket that was on the couch and his car keys, "I'll get him. Go home."

He pushed passed the two boys and ran to his car. His brother couldn't get caught trespassing at that school but that was only the best case. Dalton was a reform school, guys were in there for violent crimes, if someone found him he didn't know what would happen to the smaller boy.

With that and only that in mind he got in his car driving to the school.

When he got there he figured it would be best if he snuck in as well, however he knew that would be painful to do with the fence. One thing was for sure, if either of them came out of this alive and without their father finding out Jake was so dead.

* * *

><p><strong>So please review and tell me what you think! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Negatiation

**Hey guys! It's been forever, I know! And I'm super sorry! However, I decided not to drop this story and I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait! I loved writing it and I got to use some new characters for myself. :)**

**Review responses:**

_**Great:**_**_I'm so glad you are enjoying the story so far! I attempted to add a little more detail in this chapter, I'm not sure if I was successful or not but please let me know if there was any improvement. Thank you for the review, constructive criticism, and compliments to the story! I appriciate it and hope you enjoy this chapter._ **

_**StillBelieveInFairytales:**__** Wow! Just wow! I can't believe I have a reader who enjoys the story so much. I honestly felt like the previous chapters were weak but know I got someone interested shocks me completely (in a good way!). I am definitely continueing this story, thanks to your review and a few others I recieved. I know it took awhile to get the motivation to continue (for which I apoligize completely), however I am now back in this and ready to go. I really hope I don't disappoint with this chapter and I hope you enjoy. Thank you so so much for your kind and lovely review! Love you! ;)**_

_**Belleblu13:**__** Thankfully, I am still writing this! I'm glad you like my previous chapters and hope you enjoy this one just as much. I can't believe you are a fan of all my stories and it blows my mind! Just to know someone is reading them is crazy, but to know that someone actually loves them is just mind blowing. I plan on starting two more fics soon (I know, I'm going to kill myself updating four stories at once) but I need to get them out of my head soon. I try to keep the basic plot line in this story close to the movie but I don't want to just simply write the movie down so I'm trying to find a midpoint for the two to come together. I do have a cold, however I am doing very well and I appreciated your interest in me at the end of the review! lol Love you and loved your review! Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy!**_

**Enjoy this next chapter (sorry about any mistakes, still no beta)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Negotiation<p>

Julian got out and locked his car, leaving it parked in front of the school. He had two options, the first was to try and climb the gate, which looked rusty and worn down or to try and climb the wall. Both options involved him cutting his hands up on the wire at the top, which he was sure was going to hurt like hell. Eventually he decided the wall was probably his best option. It was less likely to make noise and/or break under his weight.

He took a deep breath and decided he would just go for it. He jumped up and climbed over the wall to the school. He was right. The wire hurt his hands like hell. He ended up falling to the ground rather ungracefully after losing his footing. He laid there for a moment, not really sure if he would be able to get up at all and then he remembered why he had come in the first place. His brother was somewhere in a school full of criminals.

He stood up and brushed himself off. He knew that the fall had hurt his back somehow but he couldn't worry about that now because he saw something shinning on the wet grass below him. When he bent down and picked it up he saw that it was the bracelet he had gotten Jake for his birthday a couple years ago. It was made of some string and had a few cool looking beads on it and when he had seen it in the store he knew his brother would wear it every day. He took it home and decided to add his own touch to it and added some beads that spelled out "SMILE" because it was the song Julian would sing to him every night when he was younger to help him get to sleep over their father's screaming.

He pocketed the bracelet and noticed footprints in the grass leading to one particular building that read "Stuart" on it. He figured that's where his brother would probably be, though he had no idea why. He walked up to the door and opened the door as quietly as he could. He had to do his best not to get caught. "Jake?" he whispered into the dark building. He didn't know where to start looking but he saw some wet footprints going up the stairs so he chose to go up there first.

"Jake? Hello? Is anyone here?" He made his voice a little louder to see if he could get anyone's attention at all.

"Jake, are you in here?"

…

Down the hall Spencer peaked out from the doorway to see some random kid he had never seen before wandering the corridors. Reed had just told him about their new visitor this evening and how Logan had dragged him off to wait for the headmaster to get back so he knew this couldn't be him. But this kid definitely didn't go here.

"Hey, Merrill… there's some random kid out in the hall and I'm sure he doesn't go here..." he told his girlfriend who was sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

She looked up at him and he could already tell she didn't believe what he was saying. "Spence, stop messing around and go to bed, it's late."

"Really, babe! He's right out there!" he said pointing to the hall.

She sighed and stood up, crossing the room, leading him to his bed. "Stop joking around. You need to get sleep tonight or you're going to be hell to deal with in the morning."

"But-"

She cut him off by kissing him on gently on the lips, which always seemed to be effective with Spencer. The two broke apart due to the sound of someone bursting into their room.

David stood there, apparently not noticing what the two were just doing and said, "Hey, did you guys notice the random guy wondering around out here."

Merrill looked down at her boyfriend with a shocked expression. He shrugged, "See, I told you."

…

Dwight continued to pace back and forth. "This is all you two's fault!" he said pointing at the twins. "If you would just keep your mouths shut and not invite random kids to stay here! Come up stairs, have some water, here's a blanket." He mocked.

Ethan glared. "We were trying to be hospitable."

"Unlike you." Evan added.

"Irresponsible! That's what it was! You can't just let anyone walk in here and trespass whenever they choose…"

The twins were rolling their eyes and doing their best to ignore Dwight's rant when they heard a sound outside their door. "Jake?"

Dwight stopped talking and all three of the boys looked to the door. "Did you hear that?" asked Evan.

The twins got up and pushed Dwight out of their way as they opened the door to peek into the hall. Dwight followed right behind to see what he heard.

A boy was out wandering the hall in search for the kid they had invited in earlier. So far no one had come out to help him. This was probably because they were all asleep by now or had heard about Logan's blowout a little bit earlier. "Jake?"

"It's a guy!" said Ethan in amazement. They never got visitors but now they had two in one night.

"Of course it's a guy." Dwight snapped.

"An attractive one!" Evan observed.

The twins looked at each other and grinned widely.

Dwight looked at the two nervously. "What are you two smiling at?"

Ethan looked at him excitedly. "Don't you see? That's the guy, the one that can break the curse!" The two twins snuck out to observe the boy who had just walked around the corner.

"Wait, wait! Where are you going!" Dwight whispered from behind.

The two looked at each other and nodded before Ethan got the boy's attention. "Hey, kid!" he said quietly.

He turned around and stared at the twins and began walking toward them. "Have you seen my brother? I think he might have come here earlier…"

"Follow us." instructed Evan.

Dwight turned around and headed back to his room. "I am so done getting caught up in your crap tonight."

The twins decided to lead the kid to where he would find Jake, which they knew would also lead him to Logan. Maybe the two would hit it off?

They walked the halls all the way down to where the headmaster's office was in an adjacent building. They knew that Logan would be waiting outside the office so that the kid would be reported first thing in the morning.

Jake's brother followed without question til the very end.

…

Julian knew this may not have been the best idea to follow these two random twins, who were slightly creepy, without any questions. But he needed to find Jake and this seemed to be his best shot at this point.

He had no idea where they were headed or if the boys were even taking him to Jake until…

"Jules?"

He saw his brother sitting in a chair next to a door at the end of the dark hallway the boys had lead him down. Only one part of the hall was lit up but he was sure he saw some kid towering over him and when Julian saw that he was probably holding his little brother hostage he had the overwhelming urge to punch the kid in the face.

"Jake!"

His brother stood up and ran down the hall to hug him. Julian held him tight and breathed out a sigh of relief.

His brother looked up at him. "How did you know where I was?"

"Your friends came and got me. I thought I told you not the hand around those guys anymore, Jake! You could have gotten in so much trouble! Do you really want to live here that badly?" he chastised.

"I know, I'm sorry! I didn't plan on doing anything illegal, it just happened!"

"We need to get you out of here, let's go." He went to turn around to leave but the tall figure that had been standing over his brother moments ago was now blocking his way out.

"He can't just leave. He was trespassing and in case you hadn't realized, that's an illegal hobby of his." He said in an amused but menacing tone.

"Jules just go home, I can deal with this here." He brother said quietly.

"Jake, shut up." He turned and looked at the figure that he couldn't really make out in the darkness. "It was an accident, he won't do it again. I'm taking him home now. "

He tried to move around the kid but it was no use because he wasn't letting him through. "If you leave, I'll call the cops. Then he'll probably get arrested. Is that really what you want?"

Julian shook his head in disbelief."What is your problem? Why do you have such a problem with him? Can't you see he's just a kid, let him leave!"

"Not a chance. You see, this is the most fun I've had in a long time." Julian couldn't really see it but he knew the guy was grinning at this point just from the tone of his voice.

He sighed heavily. "Look," he said calmly. "I'll do anything I can to get him out of this. He can't afford another screw up. Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

The figure only laughed. "You can't do anything, he trespassed and I caught him, end of story."

Julian thought for a moment and then came up with an idea. "Okay, you want the cheap thrill of seeing someone else suffer… So take me. Say I'm the one who trespassed and let him go home."

"Jules, are you insane? I'm not letting you do that!" Jake asked angrily.

The figure seemed interested in this, however. "You want to take his place?"

"If I did would you let him go home? No questions asked?"

There was a small silence and then he spoke up. "Sure. I would take that deal. But you better not be trying to pull something over on me."

"Jules, you're not doing this!" he said frantically.

Julian ignored him and responded to the figure. "You're the shady one here, not me. Why don't you stop being such a coward and step into the light where I can see you?"

There was a moment of hesitation before the tall boy stepped into the part of the hall that was lit. Julian couldn't help the small gasp that exited his lips. The boy was blonde and well built, but his face and arms seemed to be covered in heavy scars. However, the one this that stood out the most were the bright green eyes that seemed to be filled with hatred. Hatred for what, Julian didn't know, but what he did know was that those eyes were the most fascinating he had probably ever seen.

He stepped forward and spoke quietly, his gaze never leaving the blonde's eyes. "I'm not trying to trick you. You have my word."

He nodded in response and then shrugged nonchalantly "Then it's a deal."

The two shook hands but Jake came in the middle and broke them apart. "Jules what are you doing? I got into this, I can get myself out! I don't need you always trying to look out for me!"

Julian simply grabbed his upper arm roughly and took out his phone to call Marissa to get him a ride. He knew he couldn't call their parents because that would defeat the purpose of this negotiation. Jake continued to struggle but Julian only ignored it.

…

The tall blonde, who Julian learned was named Logan, escorted the two of them out of the building to make sure Jake got in her car.

The last thing he said to his brother before shoving him in the car was, "Don't you dare disappoint me again."

He knew that would be the most effective way to keep his brother quiet. He instructed Marissa to take him home, no questions asked and then he kissed her lightly on the cheek as a thank you.

He turned around to go back into the building and Logan followed close behind, both boy's wearing a stoic expression.

…

They must have sat there silently for hours, before the morning came and the headmaster finally came to his office. Logan, who should have been tired from lack of sleep but for some reason wasn't, explained the situation as soon as he saw him. The headmaster didn't seem too upset but didn't seem pleased either. He asked the two boys to step into his office to discuss consequences.

In the end they decided to call Julian's parents, who came down to the school and begged them not to press charges, with Logan standing in the corner watching and smirking the entire time. They came up with the deal that if Julian's parents would pay the misdemeanor tuition rate for Julian to board here (apparently this school was desperate for money), they wouldn't involve the police.

In order to avoid any gossip in town his parents agreed and that's how it happened. He suddenly became enrolled in an all boy's reform school.

When his parents had left the headmaster was busy setting up where he would be boarding. Suddenly the three of them heard a knock on the door. One of the twins who had lead him to Jake poked his head inside.

"Hello sir, we didn't want to interrupt-"

"Because we hate interrupting, but-" the other on miraculously had shown up at his side.

"We were wondering if-"

"Maybe possibly you had placed him in any specific house yet?"

"Because the two of us feel like he really belongs in Stuart."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem dangerous at all."

"I don't even think he could hurt a fly."

"Or an ant."

"Or-"

Finallythe headmaster spoke up. "Enough, Boys! I haven't placed him yet but I assure you he will be placed in Stuart."

The two high fived and left the office immediately. Logan rolled his eyes fondly and then went back to the matter at hand. "So if that's all the punishment you have for today I guess now would be my time to go…"

As he headed out the headmaster stopped him. "One second, Mr. Wright. Since you found him I thought you would like the honors of showing him to his room. "

"Me?" He asked moodily.

The headmaster only nodded and handed him the paper that showed where his room and classes were.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." He said mockingly.

"My room?" Julian asked quietly, this was all so new to him.

"What? Do you want to sleep on the floor in the hallway?" he asked, annoyed.

He shook his head. "No."

"Then follow me." Logan walked out of the office and Julian had no choice but to get up and follow. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Was this a good comback for the story? Let me know! Love you guys! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Show You to Your Room

**Hey, updated already! But it's a really short chapter so don't get too excited. Haha, sorry! :P**

**Review Response: **

_**Belleblu13:**__** Lol oh my gosh, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! I saw your review when I was on the phone with a friend and I had to read it to her because I couldn't stop smiling! So thank you! And btw, I almost jumped up and down when I got your review so... yeah lol I'm a dork. Anyway, I am really relieved you like what I did with Julian because I wasn't sure if the idea would make a lot of sense to people but wow, I can't belive you really liked it that much! I am starting to feel a lot better, thank you for your beautful concerns you send in your reviews. And just for the record, it was night for me when I recieved the review so we aren't too off in time zones lol. Love you so much! Love your reviews almost as much! And I really hope you enjoy this tiny update. :)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Logan led Julian through the hallway. It really was a nice school, considering it was for delinquents. The more doors Julian passed the worse he felt and the more the reality of his situation sunk in. He was living here now. He had no idea when he would see Marissa and Jake again. He was essentially in a fancy prison. Maybe he would have felt better knowing he deserved to be here. Not that he felt Jake did, otherwise he would have let the boy get caught. Jake was fleeing for his life and Julian knew that and he didn't regret taking the blame even a little bit. However, his situation still sucked.

He just decided that he would go find his room and his night would be all better. But the closer they got, the harder it became to hold himself together and he couldn't help it when a tear or two fell down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Logan was being forced to walk this kid down to his room. Why the headmaster had chosen him, Logan didn't know and he really didn't care. Because this entire situation just became a thousand times more awkward. He was the reason this boy was being forced to stay here for no reason. Logan Wright never felt guilty. This was the kind of situation that would normally amuse him. But when he glanced back and saw tears falling from the boy's eyes Logan's feelings for guilt skyrocketed.<p>

He wasn't even aware that the twins had come up beside him until Evan whispered, "Say something to him."

"What?" he whispered back.

The other twin gave him a look. "Oh… um… I hope you… like it here." He said, awkwardly.

Ethan nudged his arm and gave him that same look.

Logan sighed. "So since this is kind of like your home now… you can go pretty much anywhere you want. " When Logan looked back the other boy was looking at him with mild interest. "Except the west wing." He added, pointing behind the kid.

He shook his head, looking confused. "What's in the west wi-?"

"Just don't go there!" he snapped loudly. He looked at Julian who was looking at him like he was going to throw him against the wall or just totally kick his ass. Logan sighed and shook his head, beginning to walk again alongside the twins.

They didn't have to go far before they reached Julian's room. Logan opened the door. "The doors don't lock for security reasons so don't even try." Julian ignored what he said and walked into his room and set his suitcase that his parents had brought him earlier on the bed. "If you need to know where something is then you can ask one of the twins or pretty much anyone else in the house…"

Ethan nudged him. "Diner, invite him to diner."

Logan nodded. He really did like something about this kid and he wanted to figure out what that was. "You'll come to dinner with me in thirty minutes in the cafeteria downstairs." He said, making it clearly not a question.

Julian turned around and replied perfectly politely. "No thank you. I'm really not hungry and I just want to relax as much as I can for the night."

Logan walked over to the boy and got right in his face, pushing him against the wall. "It wasn't a request." He growled, before turning and leaving, slamming the door shut in the process.

He couldn't be one hundred percent sure but he thought the boy might have been crying when he left. Logan didn't know why they thought of that bothered him as much as it did, but he was going to figure it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts, anyone? I would love to hear them! :) Love you for reading, as always! <strong>


End file.
